


You're the Spider-Man. From YouTube!

by DarthAbby



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Identity Reveal, other than that it's as clean as the movie, there is one (1) f-bomb used in the context of internal screaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthAbby/pseuds/DarthAbby
Summary: Ned's POV for the reveal scene





	You're the Spider-Man. From YouTube!

**Author's Note:**

> Can y'all tell what my current obsession is? Not like this is the 3rd Spidey story I've uploaded in a week or anything.
> 
> Written purely because I love Ned with all my heart and I haven't seen a retake of this scene from his POV, so here we are.

When Ned knocked on the door, he wasn’t overly surprised when May answered and gave him a slightly apologetic smile.

“Hey, Ned! Peter’s not home yet, I’m sorry. You want to wait in his room?”

Which is why he was sitting on the bottom bunk an hour and a half later, holding the mostly-completed Death Star in his hands. (What? He had gotten bored! And it was only _mostly_ completed, so Peter could still help finish it.)

As the minutes dragged by, Ned was mentally writing a speech for when Peter finally showed up about how a person could at least have the decency to text if they were going to be _this_ late. That was probably why he missed the window opening.

The blinds rattling, though, that was a bit harder to miss. Ned turned, confused as to what could have made the sound, only to see the most incredible thing of his life.

Spider-Man was _crawling through Peter’s window_ , hanging from the ceiling, and seemingly completely unaware of Ned’s presence as he closed the window with his foot. From his position, Ned couldn’t see much of the masked hero – or, well, unmasked, as something red with two white spots was tossed onto the floor. Was he _actually_ about to see Spider-Man’s face? Why would Spider-Man unmask in Peter’s room though? Were they friends? Were they _dating_? Why hadn’t Peter said anything about it to Ned?

He was crawling forward, still on the ceiling, and Ned felt his jaw drop when he caught sight of an unmistakable profile.

_Jesus Christ on rollerblades that’s Peter Parker._

Peter. Spider-Man. Peter _was_ Spider-Man. Peter was _actively spider-ing_ right in front of Ned’s eyes.

He watched in stunned silence as his best friend crawled across the ceiling and over to the door, shooting a short web out to swing it mostly shut before dropping down to the floor, briefly hanging from just his fingertips. Once he was right-side-up again, he creeped over and pushed the door completely shut. His breathing huffed a bit as he finally let himself relax, and he turned towards the bed, freezing as soon as he caught sight of Ned.

The Death Star tumbled out of Ned’s hands, but he couldn’t find himself to be too bothered by it as he stood to gape at Peter.

“What was that?” May called.

Peter whirled around, looking panicked. “Daa-nothing!” he said, slightly shrill. “Nothing!” He turned back to Ned, eyes wide.

“You’re the Spider-Man,” Ned gasped. “From YouTube!”

“I’m not!” Peter said, hitting the spider on the front of his costume and making it release with a sound like a balloon deflating. “I’m not!”

“You were on the _ceiling_ ,” he said, pointing upwards.

“No, I wasn’t!” Peter insisted, slightly ludicrously as he shoved the suit off of his arms. “Ned, what are you doing in my room?!”

“Aunt May let me in, you said we were gonna finish the Death Star!”

“You can’t just bust into my room!” He darted over to stand next to Ned as the bedroom door opened, revealing a smoky kitchen and a coughing May.

“That turkey meatloaf recipe is a disaster,” she laughed, pulling her hair down from it’s bun. “Let’s go to dinner. Thai? Ned, you want Thai?”

“Yes.”

“No!” Peter said loudly. “He’s got a thing.”

“A thing,” Ned repeated weakly. “To do… after.”

“Okay,” May said, not pushing, but pausing to gesture in Peter’s general direction. “Maybe put on some clothes?”

Peter swiftly grabbed a shirt from the back of his desk chair, nodding. As soon as the door clicked shut, he turned to face Ned again.

“She doesn’t know?!” Ned whispered, incredulous.

“Nobody knows!” Peter whisper-yelled back, pulling the shirt on. “Well, I mean, Mr. Stark knows because he made my suit, but that’s it!”

“ _Tony Stark_ made you that?!” he said, hardly even aware of how high-pitched his voice was getting in his excitement. “Are you and Avenger?”

Peter paused, giving a little considering nod. “Yeah, basically.”

Ned fell backwards, hanging onto the railing of the bunkbed and only being _slightly_ dramatic. He really couldn’t believe that his _best friend_ was secretly not only a superhero, but an _Avenger_ at that.

Peter hurried over to stand in front of him, whispering frantically.

“Dude, you can’t tell anybody about this, you gotta keep it a secret.”

“Secret? Why?” He couldn’t understand it – why would anyone keep _super powers_ a secret? If Ned had powers, he’d tell the world immediately. It had worked out pretty well for Tony Stark, at any rate.

“You know what she’s like!” Peter said, getting a little shrill again as he gestured at the door May had closed. “If she finds out people try to kill me every single night, she’s _not_ gonna let me do this anymore!” The words tumbled together a little due to the speed Peter spoke them, and he took a moment to breath so the next words came out clear as a bell. “Come on, Ned. Please.”

“Okay,” Ned said, shaking his head a little. “Okay, okay, okay okay okay. I’ll level with you.” _THIS IS THE MOST INCREDIBLE FUCKING THING TO EVER HAPPEN IN THE HISTORY OF THE WORLD._ “…I don’t think I can keep this a secret. This is the greatest thing that’s ever happened to me, Peter!”

“Ned, May cannot know!” Peter said, punctuating his words with another sharp gesture towards the door. “I cannot do that to her right now. You know?” He leaned back a little, the intensity fading from his eyes. “I mean, everything that’s happened with her, I –” He cut himself off, but Ned was all too familiar with that slight wobble in his voice. He had been the one standing by Peter after Ben had died. He knew all too well what the Parkers had gone through. “Please.” The last word was a desperate whisper, and Ned’s heart both sank and clenched.

His _best friend_ was secretly a superhero – and it had to stay that way. A secret.

“Okay,” he finally said.

“Just swear it, okay?”

“I swear.”

They hadn’t sworn anything to each other in years; it had been an unspoken assumption that whatever happened, they would stand up for each other and keep each other’s confidence. That Peter felt the need to make him swear to keep Spider-Man a secret… well, Ned would be lying if he said it was foolish. The reminder might be a necessary one. He had Peter’s back 100%, but he also had a difficult time watching what came out of his own mouth sometimes.

“Thank you,” Peter said quietly.

“Yeah,” Ned assured him.

Peter turned to find some pants, running his hands through his hair. “I can’t believe this is happening right now,” he said, mostly to himself.

“Can I try the suit on?” Ned asked, the idea suddenly coming to him.

“No.”

“How does it work?” he asked, getting on a roll now. Once something piqued his curiosity, Ned was a bit bulldog-ish, refusing to let go. It was something teachers both loved and despaired over – he would latch on to a new topic in class with ferocity, but when it was time to move on, he refused. “Is it magnets?” This, the details of Spider-Man, would no doubt be his focus for a long while to come. “How do you shoot the strings?”

“I’m gonna tell you about this at school tomorrow, okay?” Peter said, leading him to the door.

“Great!” Ned agreed easily. “Wait, then,” he said as Peter opened the door. “How do you do this, _and_ the Stark internship?”

Peter gave him a slightly confused look, like the one he gave Ned sometimes when Ned would interrupt one of Peter’s science rambles to ask a question that caused him to backtrack a few minutes and get lost trying to figure out what he had just been talking about. “This _is_ the Stark internship.”

“Aahhh,” Ned said, nodding and tapping his nose knowledgably.

“Just get out,” Peter sighed, pushing his out the door and shutting it behind him again.

Ned gave May a brief goodbye and headed back home, smiling to himself. He had already known that he had a cool best friend, he had just never realized how _amazing_ his friend really was.

 _Spider-Man!_ It still didn’t seem possible.

He had a list of questions longer than the deck of the old Helicarrier to ask Peter tomorrow. Hopefully he wouldn’t be too annoyed – now that Ned had the corner pieces in place, he wasn’t going to stop until the whole puzzle was completed.

And the first question was what, exactly, had happened to suddenly make Peter part-spider?


End file.
